


Welcome Home

by TheGodsQuill



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife AU, Death, F/M, Oneshot, Post S8, Season 8 Spoilers, allurance, older! lance, reunited with old friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsQuill/pseuds/TheGodsQuill
Summary: What happens to a man who’s at the end of his life and just wants to see his friends again?





	Welcome Home

Lance was out in his field, feeding the cattle, when he felt it. A shock went through his old body, causing him to collapse to the floor. His grandson came rushing over. 

 

“Abuelo?” The twenty something asked, lifting Lance up. At this point, Lance could barely manage shallow breaths. His grandson ran into the family’s home, calling for help as Lance was placed on his bed. 

 

Lance smiled up at the worried faces around him, his skin wrinkly from age. He was the last one alive. The last one from his siblings, and the last one from the Paladins of Voltron. Oh, how he missed them all. His weak heart yearned to wrap his arms around his Mama again, to hear Shiro’s praise, to crack a joke with Pidge, to taste Hunk’s cooking, to tease Keith, to kiss Allura again... 

 

He could barely feel the pain going through his veins as memories from his life flashed through his mind. He would’ve never met the love of his life if he’d never snuck out that one night in the Garrison all those years ago. He would’ve never met the best friends in this reality and the next if not for that night. 

 

Lance never got together with another person after Allura. The mark she left on his mind was as evident as the marks on his face. The people around him were all nieces and nephews, born from his sisters or brothers. However, he loved them all as his own. He looked up at the oldest boy. Marco, named for Lance’s now deceased brother.

 

“I’m going home...” Lance mumbled, joy evident upon his face as he said his last living words  

 

It happened in an instant. One moment he was looking around at his family, and the next, he was being blinded by a great white light. Lance reached his arms up and shielded his face. He didn’t even notice how different he felt. There was no more pain left in his body. 

 

Lance soon dropped his arm and looked around, turning in a circle. All around him were his deseased friends and family. Tears started to spill down his cheeks as he looked them all over. Then, Lance saw Allura. 

 

Lance didn’t know if he had to breathe in this afterlife, but he was sure the it was sucked out of his lungs once he saw his princess. He ran towards her, wrapping Allura up in a great big hug, head resting in the crook of her neck. As he cried in happiness, his love rubbed his back. 

 

“Welcome home, Lance.” Allura whispered into his ear, pulling back so she could look into his eyes. Lance smiled and gently kissed her lips, still unable to speak from the state of joy he was in. 

 

“I’ve missed you- I’ve missed all of you so much...” Lance mumbled, turning to face everyone else. Keith walked to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“We missed you too, buddy.” Keith said, smiling at his best friend. With that, the crowd surged around him, bringing him into a group hug.

 

Lance was finally home after years of waiting. 


End file.
